Vehicles include various lighting systems. For instance, vehicles include a headlamp system to illuminate the road ahead for driver visibility. A headlamp system typically includes low beam headlamps and high beam headlamps. High beam headlamps direct most of their light straight ahead to maximize sight distance for a driver, but they produce too much glare for safe use when other vehicles are present on the road. Low beam headlamps direct most of their light downward and laterally to provide safe forward visibility while reducing glare for other drivers.